


[翔润]无题

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 无论怎么样，早泄还是蛮丢人的（喂因此还是黄段子，甚至没有题目我今年好像就写黄段子了2020.09.11
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	[翔润]无题

明明一周总要见上一两次，却又有很久没有好好相处。  
突如其来的疾病打乱所有计划，几乎一切都要推翻重来，两人都在各自的领域忙碌，私下见面的时间一减再减，等到回过神来，已经只剩工作场合才能相遇了。  
樱井想念松本，几乎每时每刻，可偏偏现在连收录中都要隔了好远，肢体接触也没有多少。仅仅是松本投过来的一个视线也会让樱井感到焦渴，而他明白松本也是这样，他熟悉这样的眼神，这样的渴望和想念。  
工作结束的时候，松本什么也没说，他极快的收拾好东西，提着包就消失在走廊尽头。樱井微微感到失落，但又无可奈何，有些泄气地慢慢整理着东西——他今晚是没有工作的，原本想着就算只有一个拥抱，也想与松本好好温存一下。  
心不在焉地走进停车场，拉开车门后见到的却不是经纪人。松本眼睛亮晶晶地坐在副驾驶上，手里拿着的手机还停在line的界面，脸上的恼怒是伪装出来的，压根盖不住他迫不及待的欣喜：“怎么这么慢啊！等你好久啦！”  
樱井大大地愣住了，他货真价实地呆了至少有五秒的时间，直到松本拉住他的袖子不耐烦地晃起来，他才回过神，当即就像俯下身给他一个亲吻。但好歹还在电视台，樱井也没有彻底地丧失理智，他很快地钻进主驾驶，一脚油门，车就蹿了出去。  
“去你家还是我家？”  
“那还用说吗？”  
无论到了什么时候，在被问到这种问题的时候，他的耳朵还是会红起来一点。樱井伸出手想去抚摸松本的脖子，却被无情地躲开。  
“好好开车。”拿着手机的人连看也不看他一眼。

两人一路无话，都一心想着能够早点回到家。可偏偏东京的晚上车流不息，路况不好，三步一个堵。开开停停地把人的脾气都激出来，再又一个红灯前，樱井很大的“啧”了一声，他一甩方向盘，往座椅上一倒，闭着眼睛生闷气。  
腿上突然被覆上一片温热，樱井不用睁开眼睛，也知道是来自于身边的松本。他一下被安抚到，于是也把手伸到旁边，放上对方的大腿。不知道松本是哄闹还是害羞，他一下就把手抽走了，又重新拿起手机划个不停，不再搭理樱井。  
松本的反应弄得樱井又好气又好笑，看着他这幅坚持假装正经的样子，樱井决心好好逗逗他，反正现在前面还有很长一排车，这段时间闲着也是闲着。  
于是他的手一路放肆地向上，顺着松本的大腿直接摸上了两腿中间，手掌抵上胯部的时候他满意地感到手下的身体猛地抖了一下，然后手就被腿夹住了。但这样当然不能阻止樱井，他就着这样的姿势开始肆意地逗弄手下的躯体。  
然而即便是有心使坏，樱井也对松本想念自己的程度感到了吃惊，原本只是想调戏一下的程度，没想到松本竟在他手下迅速地硬起来。即便是隔着两层裤子也能感受到那根性器饱胀的热度，仅仅是去抚弄一下阴囊和头部，就能使松本的腰抖个不停。  
可他却一直没有真正制止樱井，没有发出声音，也没有拉开他的手，仅仅是夹紧了双腿，几乎是听之任之了。樱井的手陷入他腿根柔软的肉里，拇指时不时隔着裤子狠狠划过会阴与大腿交接的地方，那里也是松本的敏感处，他也会因之而颤抖个不停。  
或许是窗外车水马龙和霓虹灯管带来的羞耻感加剧了性快感，松本远比平时要更易激动，即便是隔着外裤，樱井也能感受到他手下肌肉已经开始熟悉的痉挛。这样程度的敏感是致命的，樱井已经无法抵抗了，他甚至在没有转头看松本的情况下就已经勃起。他被撩拨得忍无可忍，自愿在这场毫无意义的较劲中认输，于是终于转头看向副驾驶，看见了已经瘫软在座椅上脸色潮红的松本。  
自上车起就未曾离手的手机此刻已经掉到不知道什么地方去了，他一只手扣着身下的座椅，一只手攥紧了勒在胸前的安全带。他的嘴唇是红的，眼睑是红的，裸露出来的脖颈连着一小片锁骨也是红的，红色在他的肌肤上蔓延，如同染料滴进水中。当樱井对上他被情欲浸泡透彻的眼睛时，两人都情不自禁地咽了咽口水，樱井听见自己颅内传来响亮的吞咽声，他想自己再也忍不了了。  
就在这时，身后传来了刺耳的鸣笛，樱井如梦初醒地转头看向前车窗，才发现前方早已变得畅通。  
他猛地坐直身子，抽回手握上方向盘。在踩下油门的时候，他听见身边传来一声很低，但熟悉的抽气。  
松本高潮了。  
他想。  
樱井极快的偏头去看，余光仅扫过了松本的脸。他咬着自己的食指指节，脸颊上挂着一行眼泪，眼神已经涣散了。

松本气急败坏地从车上下来，这下是真的不愿和樱井说话了，进家门的时候鞋子也是随便往地上一丢，卧室的门关得惊天动地。  
樱井在他身后不敢说话，默默收好被他丢了一地的鞋子外套，从冰箱里翻出昨天没有吃完的草莓，绞尽脑汁摆了个盘，又拿上两听啤酒钻进房里。  
松本正在脱裤子，下半身又黏又湿的感觉缠了他一路，时时刻刻都在提醒他轻易被人隔着裤子摸射了这件事。本就很恼羞了，看见樱井的脸，表情又冷了几分。都有些不想理他了，但又的确隔了这么久不见，再怎么羞愤欲死，也不舍得就这样浪费掉这个晚上。  
趁他还纠结着，樱井已经放下托盘蹭了过来。撸猫高手自然知道什么时候该顺毛，他从背后摸过来把松本搂进怀里，一下一下啄吻着怀里人滚烫的后颈。  
“我好想你。”  
松本还有点僵着，但已不再扎人，他的手放在樱井搂着他的手背上，不知道究竟是要回抱，还是想把人拉开。樱井乘胜追击，双手一个向上一个向下，将松本更用力地嵌进自己怀里，摸上胸膛的手更大胆点，隔着衣服开始揉捏他柔软的胸部。  
松本对樱井的进攻永远没有抵抗之力，轻易就被人推倒在床上。樱井实现没想到松本会来，这天连被子都没叠，因而当松本正面朝下被扑进床里的时候，扑面而来的，就是樱井的气味，他就这样又被俘虏了，被困在裤子里的性器又开始有了反应。  
开始脱裤子的时候，樱井特意将他翻了过来，扒掉外裤，内裤上的水迹直白地袒露在二人眼前。松本皱着眉扭过头，脸色红得更厉害，他对樱井露出的笑感到不快，手不轻不重地捶了他一下。  
“小松也很想我，我知道啦。”樱井不还手，握住他的手腕压下来咬他的嘴唇，那只本在脱裤子的手又回到了内裤上已经变成深色的那一块上，重新开始揉搓。松本很快就坚持不住，在别人的嘴里发出嘤嘤呜呜地声音，阴茎在内裤里撑起，水声咕啾咕啾的，很下流地响起来。  
内裤被脱下来的时候，粘液被牵出一条丝，在空中拉了一段才断裂。松本的阴茎和耻毛上沾满了精液，半干的和新鲜的，乱七八糟的，颜色不浅，味道也有点重。樱井不嫌弃，张嘴含了进去，手还逗弄着剩下的囊袋，又一遍试探着再后穴处按压抚摸。松本皱着脸在床上扭动，偏过头把脸埋进充斥着樱井气味的被子里，他几乎是立刻就管不住自己的声音了，叫得又黏又响。樱井轻易把他舔到临界点，身后也已经能进入三根手指，他今天压根没有什么耐心，能做到这一步几乎已经用上毕生的忍耐力。于是连裤子都懒得完全脱下就闯了进去。没有彻底被扩张开的后穴带着难以言喻地紧致和吸力。松本被这一下干得直接射出来了，眼泪和口水都蹭在樱井的被子上，精液射得很远，甚至沾上了他自己的前胸，就在那乳头那颗痣的旁边。樱井很饿，他俯身下去，把那点精液舔掉，然后含住松本的乳头，用牙齿和舌头又刮又舔，下身享受着松本因为他的节奏不住收缩而带来的快感。  
之后他们接吻，松本在呻吟和喘息的间隙里嫌弃樱井嘴里的味道。樱井报复似的往死里顶，边顶边沾了他前端再次渗出的浊液塞进他的嘴里，逼他好好尝尝自己的味道。  
羞耻感总能让松本变得更加敏感，如同先前在车上一样，他一边皱着脸做出抗拒的神情，一边含着这根拇指绞紧了插在身体里的阴茎。  
就如同松本爱樱井对他的调戏一般，樱井也爱松本这样欲迎还拒的姿态，他俯下身一把将松本更加用力的搂进怀里，下身涨得更大，凶狠地将松本插得连呻吟也变得断断续续的。夹在他们两人中间的那根阴茎早就射了，把彼此的小腹都弄得一团糟。即便尚在不应期，樱井也没有放过他，他故意抵住最敏感的那处碾压，把松本逼得在他背上抓出好几道白印。直到最终他也终于射在松本体内时，松本已经又空高潮了一次，他因为樱井抽出的动作颤抖个不停，小腹还在痉挛，浑身软绵绵的，好一阵不能对樱井的话做出反应。  
先前被拿进房里的啤酒已经热了，最终又被重新放回冰箱。当樱井收拾完床铺准备去浴室找人时，后辈被一个潮湿的怀抱拥住，松本穿着浴袍粘在他身上，头发上的水顺着脖子流到樱井身上。  
“……好想你。”  
樱井侧着头去亲他。  
“我也是。”


End file.
